


Temporary Bliss

by godzawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzawa/pseuds/godzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sehun's eyes connected with Kai's across the room, he knew it was game over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

The party that Chanyeol threw was a huge hit. The two story was filled will dancing people, many drunk or doing something they shouldn't. Even the birthday boy, Chanyeol's boyfriend Baekhyun, was having the time of his life. 

Everything was great, except for one boy. Sehun sat away from everyone else, his dark eyes glancing from a stumbling drunk to a couple practically having sex in a corner. He was disgusted by the scene. The only reason he came to the party was because Baekhyun would have killed him otherwise. His short friend thought that Sehun was some kind of anti-social freak. 

It wasn't that he hated social interaction, he just didn't like parties. For one, Sehun hardly ever drank due to his weak tolerance, and two because he hated being crowded in a small house with so many idiots. 

Everything about this screamed 'GET OUT NOW', but he remained seated in a chair in the dining room. He always wondered how Chanyeol could get past his parents with all of these elaborate parties. Sehun assumed he probably hired a maid service to clean up the mess before his parents came back from their trips. Apparently Chanyeol's parents didn't like to stay put too long, hence why they were always off on some expensive vacation whenever they got the chance. 

If only they knew what their precious straight A student did while they were away. 

Sehun figured he had to stay around for another thirty minutes at least, maybe dance a little with someone sober, then he could sneak out and Baekhyun wouldn't give him any grief when they went back to school in two days. At this point the birthday boy was probably even too drunk to notice if Sehun left, but he wasn't willing to take the chance. 

Across the room, one person noticed him sitting alone at the table. Leaning against the wall with a cup, Kai watched Sehun with curious eyes. He knew of him from school, a rather stuck up guy who kept to himself and his friends, but something about him always drew Kai's attention. Was it just his body? Sehun had a marvelous body, very toned and tall with a thin frame and an ass that could kill. He was exactly Kai's type. 

But maybe it was more than that. Maybe it was Sehun's 'too good for you' attitude that brought him to Kai's attention. The tanned boy was a lover of challenges. His current boyfriend Kyungsoo was the last person he chased, and now that he had him Kai was bored. 

Kyungsoo played hard to get because he didn't want to give in too quickly, and that lost Kai's interest within a month of their relationship.  
His big eyed boyfriend was off somewhere doing shots with Suho and Jongdae, he was probably too wasted to even think about where Kai was. 

Sehun watched the two in the corner walk up the stairs to go fuck somewhere before his eyes found Kai. He nearly jumped from the intensity, how focused they were on him. The only thing he knew of him was that Kai never sat long in relationships. He fucked his way through their school, but he had never gotten into Sehun's pants, a fact he was rather proud of. Seeing those dark orbs trained on him sent chills down Sehun's spine. 

Both of them held eye contact for what seemed like hours. Kai darted his tongue out to run it over his lips, and Sehun couldn't help but stare. It would be a lie if he said he didn't find the school playboy to be hot as fuck. Everyone was attracted to Kai, but Sehun never wanted to be another notch on his belt, so he didn't draw too much attention to himself around Kai. 

But while staring into his eyes, while watching him look at him with those eyes so full of lust and want, Sehun felt weak. Maybe that was why he never wanted Kai to go after him, because he knew the other would win. 

Something about being chased and claimed made Sehun hot. 

So when Kai pushed off of the wall and started to walk towards him, he stood up and met him halfway. 

Kai's hands slipped around Sehun's waist, his mouth coming close to the taller's ear to whisper just loud enough, "dance with me."   
A smile ever so small played on Sehun's lips. He grabbed one of Kai's hands and said nothing while he led the other into the mosh of dancing bodies. Everyone around them were too busy trying to dance sexy with their partners to even notice them pushing through. Once Sehun found a space, they both started dancing with their bodies close together. 

If there was one thing they could both do excellently, it was dancing. Sehun knew Kai was the captain of the dance team for their school, but Kai had no idea Sehun could dance so well until now. He was more than a little surprised to see how fluidly the tall boy could keep up with him, and it only made him want the other more. 

Their eyes were fixed together, both unable to break the contact. Kai moved even closer and wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck, pulling the taller close enough to him to grind their crotches together slowly. 

Sehun had to bite his lip to prevent a breathy groan as they came into contact. This was the only time in his life that the tall boy was glad everyone at Chanyeol's party was too drunk off their asses to notice everything going on around them. 

Stuck in the moment, Sehun rolled his hips forward and smirked when Kai's gasped. 

The tan boy leaned forward brushed his lips against the side of Sehun's neck. He did it slowly, teasingly, purposely trying to tease the taller. He stopped to plant one slow kiss against his jaw before Kai moved to Sehun's ear, "Come upstairs with me." 

It was tempting, so fucking tempting, to just give into Kai and let his body take over, but Sehun wasn't going to hand himself over so easily. He was wildly attracted to the tan dancer, but he also knew that Kai fucked more than half the school already. Was he really willing to just give Kai his body without a fight? 

All of these thoughts clouded Sehun's mind, but one notably hot trail of kisses Kai started planting down his neck completely broke any doubts he had. Still, Sehun wanted to tease the sexy boy all over him just a little bit first. 

One of his hands around Kai's waist lifted up to thread into the back of his hair, pulling their faces close together. Kai looked a little surprised as Sehun brought their lips together. He kissed that full mouth slowly, lustfully. The taller took Kai's surprised parted lips as an invite when he plunged his tongue into the other's mouth, deepening the kiss. It took the dancer a moment to recover, but as soon as he did he started to move his mouth with the same intensity Sehun was. 

Everything about the contact made their bodies feel hot, almost burning. Kai found himself positively shocked at how passion Sehun made him feel. Most of the people he fucked made him hot, obviously, but something about the taller male made him feel a different kind of heat.   
Sehun pulled back and sucked on Kai's lower lip before he moved his lips to the tanned boy's ear and gave him a taste of his own medicine. He flicked Kai's earlobe with his tongue and sucked the spot where his jaw and neck met before whispering back, "Why should I?" 

His voice came out so breathy and playful, sending shivers through Kai and a smirk to those thick lips. This is what set Sehun apart from Kai's past sexual conquests, he thought, because this tall boy who kept to himself knew how to play Kai at his own game. Most people just gave in without much fuss, but Sehun didn't submit, but he didn't flat out deny him either. 

Kai looked up into Sehun's sharp eyes and held his gaze for a few seconds. He only broke it when he leaned in to connect their lips again, this time his tongue taking the lead. 

He explored every cavern of the boy's hot mouth before he drew back and went for his neck. Before he had gently pressed kisses along that pale neck, but this time he was more rough. Kai licked, sucked, nipped, and kissed along Sehun's long neck without caring whether or not he left a mark. He could already see a hickey forming on his neck before he looked up at Sehun again and smiled. "Because you want me as much as want you." 

There was no question or room for arguments, what Kai said was a fact. 

Still, Sehun couldn't resist playing with him a little, "Is that so? I'm still not convinced." He bit his lip with an amused glint to his eyes.   
That set Kai off, because before Sehun knew it he was pulled back into a fierce kiss that nearly knocked him off of his feet. Both of them didn't even care to dance anymore as Kai slipped both hands into Sehun's dark hair and moved their mouths in a sloppy and lusty display. He pushed his thigh between the taller's legs and rubbed right up against his clothed dick. 

Sehun broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, head tilting back as he tried to stop himself from releasing any embarrassing noises. 

"I think we both know Sehuna," Kai grinned and ran his tongue over his lower lip sexily, "That I'm right." 

A small smile, tiny and barely there, lifted up on Sehun's lips. "Hm, but isn't fun when I ruffle your feathers?" He winked and slipped his hand into Kais, their fingers intertwining together. "But yes Kai," He chuckled softly and leaned down for a fleeting kiss, "I want you to fuck me just as much as you want to fuck me." 

Kai didn't need anymore encouragement than that. He was cheating on Kyungsoo by doing this, but he really didn't give a fuck about his boyfriend right now. As far as Kai was concerned, he was going to break up with the short boy the next chance he had. All of his focus was on Sehun, and his dangerous fire he ignited inside of Kai. 

They both walked towards the stairs with their hands together and their feet shuffling as quickly as possible through the crowd of people.   
As they tumbled up the stairs, Sehun went straight for Chanyeol's parents room. The nice thing about being good friends with Chanyeol, he knew where the giant goofball stashed the key that unlocked his parents door. Chanyeol always kept the door locked during parties so no one would fuck in his parents bed, but Sehun didn't really give a shit when all he could think about was letting Kai fuck his brains out.   
He stopped next to the door to the master bedroom, right in front of a cute family picture of when the Park family went to London last year. Sehun let go of Kai's hand to lift the frame off the wall. Turning it around, he found the key tucked into the back carefully. 

Kai raised an eyebrow at him after he put the frame back. Sehun flashed and shrugged as he unlocked the door and pulled Kai inside with him. He placed the key on a nearby dresser and locked the bedroom door just in time for Kai to push him against it and connect their lips.   
Instantly hands were pushing their way up Kai's shirt while they both pushed against each other. Kai's hands moved from pinning Sehun to the door and knotted into his hair again while they let their tongues dance in a lewd and sloppy kiss. 

Both of them were hot and needy for the other, and both boys weren't afraid to let their bodies show just how much they wanted each other. 

Just as Sehun would have guessed from his vast experience, Kai knew how to kiss better than anyone else Sehun had ever kissed. He had perfect timing and calculated movements even when he was lost in the tall boy's lips. The only person who even came close to Kai was Sehun's ex-boyfriend Luhan, and even then Kai beat him by far. 

Sehun's long fingers tugged Kai's shirt up and broke their lips apart to tug the material off before connecting their mouths again. 

Fingers hooked into Sehun's jeans as Kai tugged the taller towards the huge bed against the center of the wall. His skilled fingers popped the button of the pants and moved away from this kiss in favor of pulling them down. Sehun stepped out of his jeans and kicked them behind him, hands moving to push Kai back onto the bed. 

He locked eyes with the dancer and smirked, fingers making quick work of getting Kai's pants off. Once he pulled them away, Sehun pulled off his shirt. Both boys were left in nothing but their boxers, cocks hardening. 

Kai paused to soak in Sehun's glorious body, his six pack much more defined than his thin stature let on. He licked his lips and reached up to pull the pale boy onto the bed with him. He climbed on top of Sehun with his knees on either side of the taller's hips, and he rolled their pelvises together teasingly. Sehun threw his head back in a grunt with surprise. 

"You fucking tease." He grumbled. 

A light laugh escaped Kai as he leaned down to start his assult on Sehun's neck again. This time he took the time to leave marks on purpose. He wanted everyone to see those marks and know that he had left them to show the world what dirty things they did together. Kai was going to take great pleasure in seeing them decorate his latest fuck at school. No doubt Sehun would probably kill him for it later, but right now he was too lost in the wonderful things being done to his body to care. 

"Don't lie Sehuna," He mumbled while his full lips moved down further to the other's pale, prominent collar bones, "You love it." He sunk his teeth into the flesh and sucked a fresh hickey right on that spot. 

And Kai was right, because Sehun loved being pushed further and further into his lust. He loved being teased to the point it drove him mad. 

Once Kai had his fun leaving all kinds of little marks on Sehun's pale skin, he started to trail down towards the other's straining member. He only paused briefly by his nipples to his each one a lick and a soft nibble. 

He pressed a few kisses above the waist band of Sehun's boxers before Kai hooked his fingers into them and pulled them off, the oppressed hard-on finally springing out. 

With a small smile, he leaned down and wrapped a hand around it, pressing his tongue directly on the tip. Sehun watched him with his breath hitching, lust pooling in his eyes at the sight. Kai took this moment to lock their eyes, moving his tongue down to drag it up in a long strip from base to tip. The taller's lips fell open in a small moan. 

"We don't have any lube," Kai lifted his head up, just realizing the one problem in their plan. Sehun sat up and put his hand on the back of the tanned boy's neck, tugging him forward into a kiss. 

He released Kai's lips and got up off of the bed, "Give me a minute." 

Kai watched as Sehun opened the drawers to the bedside table, smiling in satisfaction as he produced a bottle from the second drawer. "Chanyeol's parents are just as horny as he is." He chuckled and crawled back onto the bed. 

He popped open the lid, about to pour the lub onto his fingers, when Kai reached out to stop him. 

"Let me." He took the bottle and pushed Sehun to lay back down on the bed. Admittedly, Sehun has always been on the giving end rather than receiving in the past, but something about bottoming for Kai didn't bother him. He could have protested and questioned why he had to be the one to bottom, but Sehun was actually excited to get fucked for once instead being the one to do the fucking. 

Full lips pressed hot kisses onto his thighs before Kai pushed Sehun's milky legs open and bent, his entrance coming into view. He coated his tan fingers in the lube and circled one finger around the pale boy's tight entrance. When he pushed in the first finger, Kai couldn't help but gasp at feeling how tight it was. "Jesus Sehun." He glanced up, "Your fucking tight." 

Sehun's cheeks heated, the finger causing him slight discomfort. It didn't quite hurt, but it was also something he'd never felt before.   
"Have you..." Kai paused, his smirk turning into more of a soft smile, "Have you ever bottomed before?" 

The silence Sehun fell under and the red flush on his skin gave Kai his answer. It was important he knew that, because that meant he would have to be more careful in stretching him. 

A hand wrapped around the taller boy's dick as Kai inserted another finger, slowly jerking his wrist to help distract Sehun from any pain or discomfort. A pained look crossed over his features, but the stimulation to his hard member eased some of it. Making quick but careful work, Kai scissored the other open enough to fit three fingers. 

Once the third when in, the pale boy let out a hiss of pain. "Shit." He grunted and covered his face to hide the blush in his cheeks. Kai jerked his hand faster and slowly started to move his three fingers in and out, searching for the one place that would make Sehun feel much better. 

His movements stilled when the other let out a surprised moaning yelp, eyes widening. Kai grinned with satisfaction as he started to message that spot, carefully wiggling in a fourth finger as Sehun lost himself in the new sensation. "Holy fuck." He choked out and started to pant. This was beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Sure, topping was fucking fantastic, but this new feeling was just as addictive.   
Sehun understood now why bottoms went through so much pain, because this feeling brought waves of pleasure over him. 

"I had a feeling you'd like that." Kai pulled his had out, much to Sehun's dismay, but it wasn't for long. He squeezed more lube into his hand and coated his own hard cock with it, giving it a few tugs. Sehun watched with half lidded as the tan boy rubbed his own member. 

Just before he pushed in, Kai leaned down to connect his lips to Sehun's. This time the kiss was a lot slower, more sensual. He pushed his tongue in right as he slowly started to plunge his hips forward, burying himself into the tight heat. 

"Fucking shit Sehuna." He sighed into their kiss. Everything was just so tight and he had to fight the urge to start fucking into the other. Kai stilled and mouthed along Sehun's neck to give him time to adjust. He only slowly began to pull out and push back in when the boy below him whispered a soft 'move'. 

At first it burned, it burned so damn bad, but there was something satisfying about to Sehun. He never really ventured into it much, but he'd always loved pain mixed in with sex. With Luhan it would be scratches and bite marks, and now he found something else that made him feel hot. 

Kai's rhythm slowly built up more, his hands holding onto Sehun's hips as he began to snap forward with more momentum, more speed.   
"Fuck, just like that." The taller gasped out and clung to Kai. He moaned out loudly as the other pushed right into his prostate. If he thought having Kai's fingers fucking him felt good, this was even better. Sehun felt like he could cum any second, but he held himself back. Kai knew what he was doing as he continuously snapped his hips right into that spot, mouth still making work of that beautiful pale neck. 

Every time he pushed in now, Sehun would let out a moan of pleasure. His vocals were like music to Kai's ears. 

Sehun's head pressed back into the bed while he let Kai fuck him relentlessly, the bed beginning to shake with each thrust. The other didn't vocalize his pleasure much, but when he did it came out in soft grunts. 

"Kai I-" Sehun bit lip to try and hold back a screaming moan. He was so close, so so close. 

Kai took the hint and wrapped a hand around Sehun's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Go ahead Sehuna," He groaned into his ear, "Cum for me." 

On que, the taller practically screamed as he came all over his stomach in a mess, his vision going white temporarily from the powerful orgasm. He relaxed his body while Kai waited for him to come down from the high, pressing kisses to his jawline while doing so. 

Once Sehun was coherent again, he noticed that Kai was still hard and very much inside of him. 

"I want to..." He bit his lip with a small blush, though unrecognizable due to the red flush from his orgasm, and looked up at the other. "Let me finish you off." 

Kai didn't quite get what Sehun meant until the tall boy scooted back and pushed Kai to lay down. 

Instantly he wrapped his lips around the dancer's dick and sucked the head, Kai letting out a rare loud moan from the surprise. He was planning on just finishing himself off, but this was much better. His fingers found their way into Sehun's hair, tugging him a little as the other began to slide more of the dick into his mouth, bringing his head up and down. 

Sehun didn't have to do much before Kai was came into his mouth, another loud moan filling him with satisfaction. 

He swallowed all of the cum and gave Kai a lopsided grin before the dancer sat up and pulled Sehun into a searing kiss. He didn't care that he couldn't taste himself on the other's tongue, he couldn't resist kissing that tempting mouth. 

"Well shit Sehuna," Kai smiled against his lips, "That was amazing." 

Another flush ran over the pale boy's skin, but he nodded his head in agreement. 

_____________________________ 

"Kim fucking Kai I'm going to kill you." A growl from behind sent a smile to Kai's lips. 

He turned around to find Sehun glaring at him angrily, a scarf wrapped carefully around his neck to hide all of the marks made two nights ago. 

"Oh?" He played innocent and closed his locker, "And why would that be?" 

Sehun's cheeks were bright red, many eyes drawn to them in curiosity as the taller huffed. "My entire neck has marks all over it," He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted cutely, "All thanks to you." 

The sight was just beautiful. Here Sehun was, marked up by him with his lip jutted out like a little kid and a cute blush on his cheeks, all because of him. 

Kai rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Sehun, a wide smile splitting his lips. "Don't lie Sehuna," He chuckled and grabbed him by the back of the neck, "You loved it." He mumbled right before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

And Kai was right, Sehun loved it more than he wanted to admit.


End file.
